Ittle Dew 2
Ittle Dew 2 (and later Ittle Dew 2+ '''for the Nintendo Switch) is a puzzle and action adventure game. It is the sequel to Ittle Dew with expanded concepts, mechanics and freedom of movement. It is available on PC, PS4, Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch. The game was developed by Ludosity and initially published by Nicalis inc. Plot [[Ittle Dew (Character)|Ittle]] and [[Tippsie|Tippsie]] are on their raft wandering the sea. The two look fatigued with Tippsie nibbling on Ittle's leg before rolling over to her side and being immediately flopped on by Ittle. The two then suddenly hit land, the impact knocking the two over and revealing that they have been wandering in a puddle completely surrounded by land. The raft then immediately bursts as it usually does. The two are then immediately introduced to [[Passel Carver|Passel]], the island's caretaker. He tells the two to leave promptly and not to adventure on the island only for Tippsie to steal a magical map from him and finding out that the island has several dungeons with pieces of a raft. With a final stern warning Passel announces his poof before the two decide to adventure the island and acquire all the pieces of the raft. Several secrets await them on the island with its quirky cast of workers, dungeons and secrets buried behind journals and dungeons that may not have been a part of the original adventure. It's up to Ittle and Tippsie to find the answers themselves! Gameplay Ittle Dew 2 takes over several elements from its [[Ittle Dew (Game)|predecessor]] and improves upon them. The game is now in a 3D artstyle, and Ittle has much more freedom in diagonal movement. Many of the block pushing mechanics from the previous game make a return, but with a few new changes. The new [[Ice Ring|Ice Ring]] weapon spawns a unique ice block that can be cut diagonally and pushed in new angles. The [[Dynamite|Dynamite]] weapon breaks metal blocks and can be used to activate crystals from afar. The [[Force Wand|Force Wand]] shoots a projectile that shoves an enemy or object in the opposite direction and can be used to push regular blocks at different angles. Ittle starts out with a [[Stick|Stick]] which can can be upgraded to a [[Fire Sword|Fire Sword]] and Mace. Items Ittle can collect four weapons in the game, as well as upgrades for the stick, and tools and items which can be of aid getting through the game. Enemies There is a new wide range of enemies, some make a return from Ittle Dew and others are unique and may change depending on the environment. Locations The game now features 8 unique areas with varying themes. Each area contains several optional caves and a dungeon with four of them hosting a secret dungeon. The game can be explored in any order with some areas proving more dangerous to beginners. Every dungeon and optional cave can be solved with either a stick or the weapon that's stored within. More information on an area and its dungeon can be found below For further locations see [[Portal Worlds (Ittle Dew 2)|Portal Worlds]].''' Ittle Dew 2+ Changes Ittle Dew 2+ carries unique balance changes and unique content. These changes carries over to PC on 05/24/2019. Below is a note of enemy changes. * Removed [[Hexrot|''Hexrot]]s'' from the Library of Keys corridor in Grand Library. * Reduced amount of Angry Bees near central secret area of Slippery Slope. * Reduced amount of Angry Bees in the portal world cave in Slippery Slope. * Reduced amount of Oglers in eastern Lonely Road. * Less spine projectiles from the continuous attack of [[Brutus|''Brutus]]. * Less spine projectiles from the continuous attack of [[Brutus|Final Brutus]]. * Less ice spike projectiles from [[Slayer Jenny|Master Slayer Jenny]]. * Mercury Jellys are now vulnerable to the [[EFCS (Exploding Flaming Chainsaw Shotgun)|EFCS]]. Dream World Most noteworthy is the inclusion of [[Dream World (Ittle Dew 2+)|Dream World'']], a unique area that can be visited once a dungeon has been cleared. This area has a deeper emphasis on puzzles and is entirely optional. The player can also collect cards similar to the ones collected in the previous entry that provides portrait art and added trivia info on the enemies in the game. Video Soundtrack The soundtrack is available for puchase on Ludosity's Bandcamp located by clicking here. It is also available to listen to on .Haku's SoundCloud below. Reception Ittle Dew 2 received generally positive reviews, with it scoring a 77% on Metacritichttp://www.metacritic.com/game/switch/ittle-dew-2+ and a Very Positive rating on Steam. https://store.steampowered.com/app/395620/Ittle_Dew_2/Gamers praised the smooth and fluid game play and emphasis on action. However some reviewers noted that the puzzles were noticeably easier which was a result of the game being more open-ended and open to casual players. Trivia -Whenever you think of something, add it Gallery a3234602020_16.jpg tumblr_ogoplmDllf1rhchb0o1_1280.png Pic 24-resources.assets-590.png Pic 19-resources.assets-229.png Pic 20-resources.assets-489.png Pic 13-resources.assets-204.png Pic 18-resources.assets-114.png Pic 11-resources.assets-161.png Pic 12-resources.assets-496.png Pic 08-resources.assets-133.png Pic 09-resources.assets-556.png Pic 10-resources.assets-381.png Pic 07-resources.assets-371.png Pic 06-resources.assets-194.png Pic 30-resources.assets-196.png Pic 17-resources.assets-116.png Pic 25-resources.assets-235.png Pic 15-resources.assets-203.png Pic 16-resources.assets-313.png Pic 05-resources.assets-600.png Pic 14-resources.assets-155.png Pic 01-resources.assets-210.png Pic 02-resources.assets-325.png CrqXlWBXYAEBnbm.jpg References Category:Games